The present invention relates to flashing, and in particular to flashing for use with structures having irregular surfaces near locations requiring sealing.
The increased use of sheet metal in building constructions, particularly with respect to roofing, has required changes in the ways such structures are made waterproof. The use of thin sheet metal requires that it be generally corrugated to increase its flexural strength. The corrugations create difficult sealing problems. The irregular surfaces make rigid furring strips, traditionally use to hold sheet material in place, unusable. Even with pliable strips, the irregular surfaces of metal building make the use of separate strips and sheets difficult. Another difficulty is the weathering of exposed strips, and the susceptability of such strips to leaks at points where they are fastened.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a flashing system which prevents water from entering metal buildings.
Another object is to provide a flashing system which conforms to irregular surfaces.
Another object is to provide a flashing system which is easily handled during installation.
Another object is to provide a flashing system which is easily fastened to a structure.
Another object is to provide a flashing product which prevents water entry into a structure at points where the flashing is attached to the structure.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved with a pre-assembled flashing which includes a rubbery water resistent sheet material. The edges of the sheet are folded over a pair of ductile strips which run parallel to the length of the sheet. The strips may be perforated to facilitate the proper location of self drilling fasteners used to attach the flashing to a structure. When the head of a fastener contacts the flashing, a seal is formed because of the resilient characteristics of the rubbery sheet. The sheet material is preferably made of a fiber reinforced silicone rubber which is both strong and durable.